Żelazna dama
Żelazna dama – czwarta misja aktu II kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. W misji gracz wciela się w żołnierza Delta Force - Dereka "Frosta" Westbrooka. Opis Po ostatniej akcji Delta Force w Paryżu udało się złapać człowieka odpowiedzialnego a atak gazowy na Europę - Wiktora "Volka" Christienkę. Dowództwo USA chciało go przesłuchać, więc trzeba było go stamtąd ewakuować. Jednak Rosjanie ściągnęli do stolicy Francji ogromne siły piechoty, powietrzne i pancerne, aby odbić Volka. Prezydent USA chciał jednak za wszelką cenę żywego Rosjanina, więc rozkazał załodze samolotu AC-130 pomóc Delcie dotrzeć do punktu ewakuacji. Początkowo Amerykanie byli przygwożdżeni przez miażdżące siły wroga, więc AC-130 ostrzelał rosyjskie jednostki pancerne i śmigłowce, co pozwoliło Delcie wyjść na poziom ulicy. Wtedy przyjęto nową taktykę. Żołnierze Delty mieli się posuwać jak najbardziej naprzód. Jeśli ogień wroga ich zatrzymał, to oznaczali oni ce; granatem dymnym, by AC-130 go ostrzelał, dzięki temu Frost i jego oddział bez problemu doszli pod budynek ambasady. Tam Delta musiała się przez moment bronić sama, bo samolot musiał zrobić kolejne okrążenie. Po tym Amerykanie ukradli kilka samochodów i zaczęli uciekać przed siłami nieprzyjaciela. AC-130 musiał ostrzeliwać goniące ich ciężarówki i czołgi, jednak musiał robić to ostrożnie, by przypadkiem nie strzelić w swoich. Pościg zakończył się na Polach Elizejskich u podnóży wieży Eiffla, gdzie Rosjanie rozstawili swoje siły. Tam amerykańska piechota musiała się bronić przed licznym wrogiem wspieranym przez pancerniaków. Mogli przez chwilę liczyć na AC-130, jednak z czasem ten musiał wrócić do bazy w celu uzupełnienia paliwa. Cała akcja była zagrożona, więc zdecydowano się, aby bombowiec A-10 Thunderbolt II zbombardował rosyjskie pozycje. Zniszczyło to wszystkie siły wroga, lecz spowodowało także zawalenie się wieży Eiffla. Po tym Delta Force wróciła do bazy śmigłowcami i ewakuowała Volka w celu przesłuchania go. Bronie Postacie * Derek "Frost" Westbrook (grywalny) * Strzelec AC-130 (grywalny) * OKO AC-130 * Pilot AC-130 * Sandman * Grinch * Truck * Wiktor "Volk" Christienko (POW) * Prezydent USA (Modern Warfare 3) (słyszalny) * Overlord (słyszalny) * Odin 6-2 * Odin 6-1 * Jester 2-4 * Jester 2-5 Ciekawostki *Misja jest znana z tego, że efektownie wali się w niej wieża Eiffla. *Czasami na początku misji, jeśli gracz wyciągnie USP .45, może zauważyć, że jest on pomazany czymś czerwonym. *W misji występuje pewien błąd podczas wykonywania przedostatniego celu, kiedy nadlatują śmigłowce wroga, nasi sojusznicy powinni poprosić strzelca AC-130 o zniszczenie ich, a pod wieżą powinny pojawić się BTR-y. Jeśli tego nie zrobią to oznacza że błąd się aktywował i wtedy A-10 nie przylecą, gdyż nawet nie poproszą Overlorda o pozwolenie na bombardowanie i trzeba będzie zresetować konsolę/komputer (bo samo zrestartowanie misji nic nie da) w przeciwnym razie będziemy się bronić w nieskończoność. *Nazwa "Żelazna dama" odnosi się do Wieży Eiffla. **Ponadto nazywano tak Margaret Thatcher, b. premier Wielkiej Brytanii. *Mimo że przed bombardowaniem samolotów A-10, pilot AC-130 mówi że kończy się paliwo i że nie będzie mógł nas dalej wspierać, to i tak możemy dalej używać granatów oznaczających cel, aby samolot zaatakował wrogów. *Dokładnie to samo dzieje się podczas ostrzału ambasady. Mimo że pilot mówi że będzie dostępny za 10 minut to i tak pomaga nam zniszczyć czołg, a potem jeszcze osłania nas w czasie drogi do samochodów. en:Iron Lady ru:Железная леди de:Die eiserne Dame fr:La dame de fer Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3